Gryphon
The gryphon, also commonly spelled griffin, is a creature which is part eagle and part lion. It is one of the most well-known mythical creatures today. Appearance * Lion + eagle * body/tail/hind legs of lion, head/wings/front legs of eagle, tufted ears * however descriptions change all the time, that is only modern (four-footed bird with lion legs, lion with wings and eagle beak) * rarely, no wings or is an eagle with a lion's head, but usually this is keythong * "red membranes" woven into feet or wings, possibly just the red breast * size varies, sometimes big as a lion or wolf, other times so big that ribs = bows, talons = cups * one account claims is the largest of the flying "genus" * Greek/Roman depictions show it with a knob on its head, horn maybe? see keythong * often depicted with wings spread, tongue lolling * black feathers, red (eventually purple) breast, white wings, dark blue on neck * spots of a leopard, but discredited by Pausanias (Greek) * fire eyes? * ears may be ass ears, from syrian/babylonian myth (lots of creatures had ass ears) * another: mostly red, but with the rest of them peacock-coloured * vultures maybe? black with white wings and red heads Behaviour * guards treasure * mate for life, if one dies the other never searches for new mate * Jesus symbol (terrestrial + divine) * mine gold with beaks * exist in India * fight elephants and dragons and win * not "winged properly", can only fly for a short time or in small circles like eagles * only beat by swift tiger * can fly and fight at the same time * stronger than 8 lions, 100 eagles * can carry a horse or two oxen back to nest * horse enemy * not magical, considered ordinary and real animal * young could be captured but not adults * one account - not truly GUARDING, just digging it up, then fighting to protect young * nest of gold * "will not face lion or elephant" * live in mountains, often especially cold, snowy places * Agate egg? Dubious * alternatively lays emeralds which protect against venomous creatures...? look into emerald symbolism * Fight Arimaspi/Scythians, one-eyed * also Amazon, who are moon (moon vs. sun) * excellent hearing * claws can only be obtained out of gratitude (e.g. holy man heals one) Cultural significance * eagle is king of birds, lion king of beasts, gryphon king of all * based on Protoceratops? * sign of divinity, protected divine * protect from evil, slander, occult * guardian, noble, loyal, but also ferocious, vengeful, gluttonous * claws have medicinal properties * also, claw goblet would change poisoned liquid a different colour * feather brings sight to blind * gryphon claw goblets (antelope horn) and gryphon eggs (ostrich) * related to sun/wheel/circle, wholeness * symbol of duality: good/evil, earth/sky, wild/tame, fierce/gentle * pull sky chariots in Greek * guardian even in death, carved on tombs Heraldry * courage/boldness * strength, military prowess, leadership, intelligence * male gryphon has no wings, is spiked (sun rays?), has two horns or tusks * gold by default * Similar creatures * Keythong * Opinicus * Hippogriff *Sphinx Category:Cat Category:Bird Category:Predatory Category:Massive Category:Avian Category:Terrestrial Category:Chimera Category:Neutral Category:Gemstones Category:Sun Category:Treasure Category:European Category:Heraldic